All Quiet on the Western Front
by White Silence
Summary: Bendis writes home. COMPLETE


**ALL QUIET ON THE WESTERN FRONT**

**AN:** FFnet doesn't allow the use of strike throughs so unfortunately, the letter portion of this story is not displayed here the way I intended it be. If you would like to view it as I wrote it, please visit my livejournal. The link is available on my profile page.

* * *

_October 26, 2510_

_Dear Ma_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Thanks for the preserves you sent. I know it is wintertime back home. I hope you got enough set a side to last you all. Tell Ruby to hang some of those old sheets up in the hallways, keep the rooms toasty warm. It is a trick I learned from one of the other Browncoats here, he is from St. Albans where it is winter all the time. Crazy moon huh?_

_I can't tell ya where we're stationed right now, even though I know it worries you. It is just in case the Alliance gets a hold a this letter. Hope the censors didn't cut too much out either. But Sarge says I can tell you where we are going to go to next. The Independents are looking to make a stand on some moon called Hera. Sarge says the Alliance thinks they'll cut threw us like a hot knife threw butter but we'll show them. Sarge has been in the army since 2506 and he says we can hold the moon._

_I know you are worried about me ma but I will be fine. I really believe I am doing the right thing. Everyone here in the army agrees. The Alliance is getting too big and too controlling. Just think ma. When we win, we kin sell our crop for fair prices instead of whatever the Alliance thinks it is worth. Ruby and me can build our own place and you can have those grandbabies you were pestering us about._

_Well I can hear the mail call so I better get this stamped. I will write more when I can._

_Love your sun,  
Bendis_

The night was pitch-black, broken only by faint pin pricks of starlight, and bitingly cold. Not wanting to give their position away, the squad had lit their fire at the back of the bunker, huddling together and using their bodies to block any light. Sergeant Reynolds had moved them forward, grumbling and complaining, to fill the gap left when the squad occupying the bunker before them had been wiped out. It was about two thirds of the way through the Valley and was really more of a foxhole dug into the side of the slope, than a bunker. The ceiling was low and the space cramped so the men were jammed in like sardines.

Being not just the smallest and youngest but also the lowest ranking meant he always got shoved off to the sides and unfortunately for him, this side was the one with the big gaping hole masquerading as a doorway in it. Bendis had always been a small kid and he was looking to turn out a small man if he didn't freeze his ass off first. _Just my luck_, he thought as he sneezed. _Bīng bìng bīng._ He pulled his blanket tighter around himself and scooted marginally backward, closer towards the warmth.

"Private." It was the corporal, Zoë Alleyne.

"Corporal." He gave a short salute, reluctant to let any of his body heat out.

"It's mighty cold out here tonight." She handed him another blanket.

"Sure is." Bendis accepted the extra blanket gratefully, wrapping it around himself and sighing at the added warmth. "Thanks a bunch, Corporal."

She shrugged. "See anything out there, Private?"

"All quiet here."

"You ought to get in out of the doorway then, there's a space in the back corner." She turned and disappeared back into the darkness of the bunker. He stood, gathering up his weapon and pack when he paused to look out over the land.

The valley spread out before him. The slopes had once been covered in towering fir trees, the valley floor a thick carpet of grass. But now, after weeks of fighting, the trees were gone and the grass churned to so much mud and dirt. In the distance, Bendis could see the lights coming from the Alliance encampment. If he didn't know what they were, he would've thought the lights were almost as beautiful as the stars. Stamping his feet, he turned and pushed his way further inside the bunker. Serenity Valley might be pretty but he just didn't want to die here.

* * *

**Translation:**  
_ Bīng bìng bīng _– cold sick soldier 


End file.
